dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Rocky and Bullwinkle
Rocky and Bullwinkle is a 2014 direct-to-video CGI animated short film on the Blu-ray 3D release of Mr. Peabody & Sherman. This short was directed by Gary Trousdale. Plot For 50 years, Fearless Leader and his top spies Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale have been trying to “keel” their archenemies Rocket J. Squirrel and Bullwinkle Moose, and for 50 years they have failed. At last they have the answer: to catch moose, you must become moose! Fearless Leader has created a Lady Moose-Bot that Boris will “drive” (from within!). He will woo Bullwinkle, get him off guard, and when the moment is right, take him out. Then it will be Rocky’s turn. Unfortunately for Boris, Bullwinkle is as hard to do away with as ever, and every attempt on his life ends up boomeranging back on poor Boris. At least the romance goes well, and soon Bullwinkle and the Moose-Bot are getting married on a cruise ship. When Rocky discovers that his best friend is about to marry Boris, he tries to put a stop to it but Natasha stands in his way. Will Rocky warn Bullwinkle in time? Will Boris finally do in his old nemesis? Tune in next time for "Another Fine Moose You’ve Gotten Me Into, or The Man In The Iron Moose!" At Bullwinkle's poetry corner Bullwinkle was going to read us a poem (which is really a rap song.) by Marshall Bruce Matters the 3rd also known as Eminem called Superman. He reads it but stops himself to find out it had a swear word in it so then Bullwinkle skips the rest and said next time he'll read the complete works of 50 Cent. Back at the wedding on the cruise ship Rocky found out Boris was in the Lady Moose-bot all the time so while Bullwinkle dances with Boris in the robot to Jimmy Soul's song If You Wanna Be Happy Rocky fights Natasha with a sword knife battle. And Rocky asks her Why does Fearless Leader wants to kill us anyway? and Natasha said If he saw his rumpus room with all dead animal heads then he'd get it. When Bullwinkle dances with the Lady Moose-bot Boris gets into some trouble by getting hurt with a bowling ball. Finally he gets out of the robot by pressing a self destruct button and he and Natasha land into the ocean and Rocky sends the Lady Moose-bot into the ocean where it explodes and Boris and Natasha get eaten by a shark. Finally Rocky and Bullwinkle win and nothing would ever come between them again. Until Rocky sees a female squirrel robot with a lighted fuse on it's head and Bullwinkle says Hey Rocky I think she likes you. Back at Fearless Leader's head quarters Fearless Leader tries to find his bowling ball. He asks his mother where it is and she replies Did you look in your killer robot? ending the short. About the Short Film Glendale, CA and Frostbite Falls, MN – November 4, 2013 – The moose is loose. DreamWorks Animation is giving audiences a dose of nostalgia in 2014 with an all new short film Rocky & Bullwinkle, featuring the legendary June Foray as the voice of Rocket “Rocky” J. Squirrel. This original and updated short will bring everyone’s favorite moose and squirrel back to the hearts of fans around the world while introducing the duo to a new generation. For an incredible 83 years, June Foray has left a tremendous imprint on the entire entertainment industry,” said Executive Producer Tiffany Ward. “Her amazingly indelible performances have enchanted generations and earned her a permanent place in the annals of popular culture. The original Rocky & Bullwinkle Show (originally titled Rocky and His Friends) began airing on November 19, 1959 with supporting segments which included Peabody’s Improbable History – upon which DreamWorks Animation’s upcoming film Mr. Peabody and Sherman is based. Rocky, Bullwinkle, Natasha, Boris and a few other familiar faces get the show started with the all-new madcap adventure. Rocky & Bullwinkle is being directed by Gary Trousdale (Beauty and the Beast, The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Atlantis: The Lost Empire), produced by Denise Nolan Cascino (Megamind) and written by Thomas Lennon & Robert Ben Garant (Night at the Museum). June Foray reprises her role as the voice of Rocket J. Squirrel and Tom Kenny is the voice of Bullwinkle Moose. Voice cast *June Foray as Rocket J. Squirrel *Tom Kenny as Bullwinkle Moose *Robert Cait as Boris Badenov *Lauri Fraser as Natasha Fatale *Thomas Lennon as Fearless Leader, Mayan Princess *Robert Ben Garant as Narrator *Stephen Stanton as Captain Peter "Wrongway" Peachfuzz *Sean Bishop as Mayan Priest *Corey Burton as Snidely Whiplash, Mayor *June Foray as Fearless Leader's mom Videos Gallery Trivia *DreamWorks originally planned the short film as a theatrical release with Mr. Peabody & Sherman and it was to be served as a test for a possible feature film with the two characters. But, the film was eventually upgraded to a direct-to-video release during production because they wanted to be longer. So it was replaced with Almost Home. But the short was finally finished and released as a special feature on October 2014 for the Blu-ray 3D release of the Mr. Peabody & Sherman Movie. *The robot moose trick was previously used in the Rocky and Bullwinkle saga, "Banana Formula". *The short feature cameos by Dudley Do-Right, Nell Fenwick, and more. *This short marks the last time Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris, Natasha, Fearless Leader, Dudley, Snidely and Captain Peachfuzz have appeared in animation, as of the present time. *Before being released, DreamWorks made a Geico commercial featuring the characters. *In July 25 Rocky and Bullwinkle Short U.S. Premiere & Panel in San Diego Comic Con 2014. *The song "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga is played in this short and so is If You Wanna Be Happy by Jimmy Soul. *The website Moosebook is a parody of Facebook. *Bullwinkle wins a stuffed toy who looks just like Shrek. *At Bullwinkle's poetry corner it turns out the poem he was reading was actually a 2003 rap song by Marshal Bruce Matters the 3rd also known by his stage name Eminem called Superman which is about a man and a woman making out with swear words. So Bullwinkle stopped himself from reading it. *Boris's red tie and peach colored skin came from Boris and Natasha The Movie. *The titles Another Fine Moose You've Gotten Me Into and The Man In The Iron Moose are based on the phrase Another fine mess you've gotten me into and the title of the movie The Man in the Iron Mask. *This is the first DreamWorks Animation's short film to be rated PG by the MPAA. *This was the last time June Foray had voiced Rocky until her sudden death in July 2017. External Links *http://new.pitchengine.com/pitches/111b8b12-3a34-47ab-a725-ada32be9a0f8 Category:Dreamworks Classics Category:2014 Films Category:Based On Category:Movies based on Cartoons/Toys Category:Direct-to-video/DVD movies Category:Rocky & Bullwinkle Category:Shorts Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:Universal Cartoon Studios